omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit
Statistics Name: Hit. Origin: Dragon Ball Super. Classification: Hitman. Gender: Male. Age: 1,000+. Tier: | H-4. | Destructive Capacity: | Universe Level. (Casually stomped a weakened Super Saiya-jin Blue Vegeta and fought against Super Saiya-jin Blue Goku on equal footing. After adapting, he was able to fight against Goku with his SSJB Kaiou-ken) Can bypass durability with his shockwave-assassination technique. | Speed: | MFTL+. (Can keep up with SSJB Vegeta and Goku, and later with SSJB Goku using his Kaiou-ken) Speed is greatly augmented by time stop. | Durability: | Universe Level. (Took hits from Goku even after he started using his SSJB Kaiou-ken x10) Intangibility makes him difficult to damage. | Intelligence: Very high. Hit is an excellent fighter and completely lives up to his title of legendary hitman, having centuries of experience in battle. Stamina: Incredibly vast. Range: Universal. Weaknesses: None notable. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Reactive Adaptation, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Intangibility & One Hit Kill via assassination techniques, Time Manipulation (Including Time Stopping, Time Skipping, and even Pocket Dimension Creation). Notable Attacks & Techniques Time-Skip - Hit's signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Hit moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. In the anime, during his battle with Goku, Hit manages to power up his Time-Skip technique, first increasing it to one-fifth of a second, then to half a second, and finally to an even higher time amount (with this last increase most likely being one second). He then progresses to be able to freeze enemies who can move inside his Time-Skip. His Time-Skip can be used infinitely as long as Hit's power is not drained. It is noted in the manga that the Time-Skip's full amount of time can also only affect an opponent equal to or weaker than him, and using it against a stronger opponent lessens its effect, negating it entirely if the opponent is overwhelming stronger. * Time-Skip/Jump Spike - Hit charges towards the opponent and directly punches them. * Time-Skip/Tremor Pulse - Hit teleports behind the opponent and kicks them. * Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Hit stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. * Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Hit turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. * Time-Skip/Molotov - Hit's ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. Killing Techniques - Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. * Intangibility - In the anime Hit is capable of making himself intangible, thus his opponents cannot hit him, nor can he hit them, when this ability is active Hit possess a purple aura outline. * Shockwave - In the anime Hit displays the ability to punch with enough force to kill an opponent - if he hits a vital spot - without actually having to physically hit them. Vital Point Attack - Hit's primary method of attacking while using Time-Skip. Hit aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. As shown in his fights with Goku and Vegeta, he can choose how strongly he hits the vital spot, allowing him to avoid overly injuring or killing a foe. * Flash Fist Crush - Hit's heavy attack, used against the weakened Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta to knock him out. Growth - In the anime, it is shown that when faced with a foe that he cannot overcome, Hit's abilities improve during battle. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier H